


tenderness in taking care of someone's injury (well, perhaps)

by dozingoff



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, additionally there is some whiny kaneda bc i cna, i dont have the mental capacity for that, lol i just typed it up in two hours don't expect a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozingoff/pseuds/dozingoff
Summary: riding a bike always comes with some warnings
Relationships: Kaneda Shoutarou/Shima Tetsuo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	tenderness in taking care of someone's injury (well, perhaps)

Driving down the highway with the gang was something else, always. Although as annoying it can get hearing them bicker (and partaking in them) and the increasing urge to take some type of sleeping pill, driving through the city was a delight. 

Except when someone got an injury. 

It wasn’t uncommon, of course. Getting a few scratches and a bruise was normal, receiving a slight ache in your legs and arms when you woke up the next morning was ordinary. The problem arose when there was blood. A good amount of blood. 

“Kaneda! Weren’t you paying attention?” Kai yelled out, his tires screeching to a stop along with Tetsuo and Yama. 

Tetsuo heard Kaneda groan, “Yes, I just didn’t see… this thing.” He weakly shoved at the small stack of bricks, presumably from the old foundation of a building. He stared at it a moment longer, before laying back. “My leg hurts.” 

Yamagata was already nudging his leg, turning it over. He gagged, “Dude, you have a piece of metal or some shit in your knee.” Kai moved over, stretching Kaneda’s leg out and wincing. 

Tetsuo stood over Kaneda, albeit slightly worried. I mean, who wouldn’t, when your friend’s knee looks properly fucked up? Kaneda cried out when Kai stretched it a little more, laying it out straight. Tetsuo and Yama winced watching it move. 

“I don’t know, you might’ve broken it.” Kai frowned, “Don’t really know how to treat it.”

“Tets, didn’t you break your leg once?” Yama nudged him, “How’d that go?”

“It was my arm.”

“Same thing. Well?”

Tetsuo shrugged, picking at the lint in his hoodie pocket, “Got a cast. Don’t remember much.”

“Hospital?”

“Yeah.”

Kaneda whined, “I don’t want to go to a hospital!” 

Kai leaned back on his arms, “Well, I think we gotta go to a hospital.” As Kaneda whined out again, “C’mon!”

-

Tetsuo chewed down on his gum, slumping down on the sofa and messing around on his phone. Kai and Yama had called dibs on grabbing Kaneda’s bike, leaving Tetsuo to stay at the hospital for Kaneda. 

“Stupid Kaneda, getting injured over bricks.” He mumbled out, tugging his hoodie over his eyes. “Why is the hospital so bright?” He blamed Kaneda for the situation, annoyed he had to stay in the hospital and wait, something he was unfamiliar with. 

He settled on watching people and listening to cheap drama shows on the tv. 

Sleep came easy, especially sitting on the lucky sofa that wasn’t too uncomfortable. He might’ve slept for two hours, when he felt someone nudge his foot. 

He sighed, groggy. He hummed out, pulling his hoodie back. 

“Hey.” Kaneda looked as tired as he did. 

He also sported crutches. Tetsuo scoffed, “Weak.” Kaneda would’ve kicked him if his knee wasn’t wrapped up and maybe punched him, if his hands weren’t already holding crutches. 

Tetsuo stood and stretched, as Kaneda glared at him, cursing for having an easily breakable body and squishy skin. 

“Did someone get my bike?”

“Always so worried about your bike. Yes, Kai and Yama got it.” Tetsuo walked around him, clearly enjoying the look of Kaneda being weak. It was a rare sight.

“So, what was in your knee?”

Kaneda slowly turned around, adjusting, “Some piece of metal. Had some stitches and stuff.” They walked slowly, Tetsuo leading to open doors and clear the way. He nodded as Kaneda rambled on about the process, the pain and ache in his legs, the sharp metal being taken out. 

-

Tetsuo walked up the stairs to Kaneda’s apartment, “I hate that you picked the second floor for your apartment.” Kaneda only laughed, “C’mon, it’s boring to live on the first floor!” He tugged on Tetsuo’s hair, pulling. Tetsuo shook his head, “You’re gonna make me drop you!” 

“No, you wouldn’t.” Kaneda let his head fall back. He left his hand in Tetsuo’s hair, scratching his head.

“Yeah, I would.”

“You would’ve done it by now.”

Tetsuo didn’t respond, kicking his door open. Kaneda got ready to be set down, until Tetsuo dropped him on his couch before he could get ready. “Hey! My knee!” Tetsuo gasped, feeling Kaneda’s hand tighten on his hair, “Ow!” He was tugged down, hands already grabbing at Kaneda’s hand.

“What the fuck, why’d you do that?” Tetsuo glared.

“It surprised me! What, you didn’t think I wouldn’t freak out when you just dropped me?”

“You just- you- you said I wouldn’t drop you, and you expected me to not do it?”

“I’m injured! I didn’t think you would!”

Tetsuo shoved his hand away, “I’m not that nice.”

Kaneda kept hold of him, “Oh, look, a bad boy,” He mocked, “You just carried me up!”

He wiggled his hand, trying to tug it out of Kaneda’s grip. 

He sighed, “If I say sorry, would you stay?”

Tetsuo only glared, “I was already going to stay.”

“Well then, I’m not saying sorry.”

Tetsuo raised his eyebrows, “You never would say sorry.”

He hummed, nodding, “Can you get me water? Pretty please?”

“If I get a sorry.”

He scrunched his nose, “Sorry.”

“What? I couldn’t hear you!”

“I just want water!”

“I’m gonna go!” Tetsuo smirked, peeling Kaneda’s fingers off his hand.

“No! I’m sorry!” 

Tetsuo grinned, “Hm, okay.” He turned away, as Kaneda slumped and smiled slightly.

“Here,” A water bottle was thrown his way, and he caught it, before whining, “What? This isn’t cold!” 

“You didn’t specify.”

Kaneda frowned as Tetsuo walked up to him. He peered up at him, putting up a sad front. 

“Kanny.”

“Tets.”

He narrowed his eyes down at Kaneda. “Just drink it, you didn’t have any water in the fridge.”

Kaneda sighed, dramatic, slumping further on the couch, “Fine.” He drawled out.

Tetsuo sat down on the edge of the couch, watching. 

It was quiet, save for the outside traffic, before Tetsuo asked, “How’s your knee?”

“It’s alright. Kind of hurts, but it’s fine.” He took another sip before handing it to Tetsuo and scooting up. “They said I have to change the bandage out every once in a while.”

“I assume that’s my job?”

“Yep.” He grinned up at him, “You signed up for it when you took me home.”

“Hm. I didn’t know there was a contract.”

“That was the contract.”

Tetsuo only smiled.

“Stop! I said I would get it!”

“But I’m hungry!”

“Kanny, please lay down,” He shoved his shoulders back, “I’m half considering telling Yama to just lock up your bike.”

“No!”

“Then lay down! You shouldn’t even be standing! I just went to change my clothes!”

“You’re very slow.”

Tetsuo eyed him, “Don’t stand up.”

Kaneda mocked back, throwing the blanket over himself and laying back down. “Whatever.”

It was another three weeks before Kaneda was allowed to take off the bandage and cast for good, which prompted him to immediately run off and take his bike out for a spin again.

“Tetsuo! Come with me, look, look!” He grabbed his hands, smile bright, “I can move! I can ride my bike again!” He tugged Tetsuo towards his bike.

Tetsuo scoffed, “Don’t know if I want to ride with you after last time.”

“It was a one time thing!”

Tetsuo kept a smile back, shaking his head no, “I think I can stay here.”

“What? Are you a pussy?” He leaned in his space, “Scared of riding bikes again? I was the one injured.”

Tetsuo leaned back, “No, but I’ll race you. You just can’t get injured again.”

“I won’t get injured again! Unless you wanna take care of me again?”

“I already take care of you.” Tetsuo grinned, leaning forward.

“That was incredibly romantic.” Kaneda teased, before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i don't edit for shit


End file.
